


Meet The New Me

by KitsuTer



Category: Fairy Tail, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuTer/pseuds/KitsuTer
Summary: Kyouya Ootori, manager of the host club at Ouran High School, is keeping a secret from his club members, but what is the secret? You'll just have to read to find out cause I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to tell you here~





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran Highschool Host Club.

# Chapter 1

**??? POV:**

It's been two years since that portal sucked me here. If my friends were to see me now, they would shit their pants because of how much I changed. They probably forgot about me by now, cause I was an annoyance back then. My name is Kyouya Ootori, that's my new name. My name before I came into this magic-less dimension, Natsu Dragneel. 

**End POV:**

Kyouya was sitting in the club room typing away on the computer. The club was on as the other members were busy entertaining girls. Well, till the doors burst open and the room went silent. A group of four were in front of the doors. The redhead spoke up,"is there anyone named Natsu Dragneel here?" She asked. Tamaki thought for a while before answering back,"never heard of the name, but you ladies can stay and enjoy your time with us host," he suggested and presented roses to the two females of the group. "I might know, follow me," Kyouya led the group into the changing room. "Alright, tell us where Natsu Dragneel is, he disappeared two years ago," Gray demanded fiercely. Kyouya adjusted his glasses. 

"He is right in front of you, ice princess," he stated bluntly. "Natsu? Is that you? What happened!?" Lucy yelled. "Natsuuuuuuuuuu!" Kyouya was glomped by the flying blue exceed. "It's Kyouya now. And let's just say... I had to mature up or I would not have survived this, oh so different world." the Ootori sighed. "Great to see you Na-Kyouya," Erza pushed Kyouya's head towards her armoured chest. "Still so cold."" how did you end up here in the first place? From what we gathered, we can still use our magic here and this school is for the rich." Gray raised a brow at the last part. 

Kyouya took his pen and started writing fast,"when I was sent here, I was found by my father, the head of the Ootori company. He would allow me to stay but I had to grow up and try to aim for the best. They had dyed my pink hair permanently black and they taught me to be a gentleman. They tried to get rid of the fairy tail guild Mark, but since it is magic-infused and this world doesn't have magic, they couldn't. My glasses are because I kept studying till my eyesight got bad instead of fighting. I still do burn a few training dummies to keep my skills from getting rusty though. I got dragged into joining the host club because of Tamaki, the blonde from just now. So I'very been collecting information since then, gotten smart." 

Team Natsu blinked and before they could answer, the hittachin twins entered. "Kyouya, tono's calling for you. Said something about planning for the next event cause today ended. "Mommy, Haruhi was being mean to daddy!" Tamaki ran into the room with fake tears. "Who's mommy?" Honey asked, walking in the room with Usa-chan in his hands. "In club standards, it's me," Kyouya pushed up his glasses as the other host entered the room. "Were you able to find out who's 'Natsu Dragneel' for them, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. 

"Who are they anyways" Hikaru questioned,"they just suddenly open the door without asking or knocking," Kaoru said. "They call themselves Team Natsu. The raven-haired boy is Gray Fullbuster, the red-head is Erza Scarlet, the blonde girl is Lucy Heartfilla and the blue cat in her arms is Happy." Kyouya had started writing on his notebook again, running his other hand through his hair in fake frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought of this story so far and enjoy! This story was basically a type of prompt that my mind created and I just wrote it out, so I know it is kinda weird but I find it quite nice, if not a bit too fast-paced. So I hope you like my work. Kudos if you liked it and subscribe for notification of future updates. Thank you and I'll talk with you in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 2.4.2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran Highschool Host Club.

# Chapter 2

"But I can not find any more information on them at all, it's like they don't even exist,"Kyouya sighed. "Never mind that, why is Gray stripping his shirt off!" Haruhi yelled. "Gray here just has a stripping habit," Ezra said, then bashed the ice wizard's head with her fist. All the other people apart from Kyouya, Honey and Mori took a step back from the redhead and raven-head who, mind you, is on the floor with a steaming bump on his head. 

"Gray must join the host club!"Tamaki suddenly blurted out. "What? Why should I even join this host club in the first place! I don't even know what a host club is?!" Gray shot up from the marble floor and started shouting at the blonde. "It will increase our profit by 30%. I even saw some of the girls staring at him when they open the door." Kyouya smirked. Gray glared at Kyouya when Honey started talking. "Yay! Ray-Chan is joining the host club! Kyou-chan even got an explanation on why he should join! Let's get cake!" Honey started dancing around with Usa-chan. 

That was when a heavy aura filled the room that shocked everyone except for Kyouya, Honey and Mori. "We only came here to bring back Natsu when he disappeared from Fiore two years ago. Not to stay here,"Ezra growled out. She then equipped and something appeared in her hand. "This device pulls whoever has the fairy tail guild Mark back to Fiore , when I push this button, we will be sent back,"Erza held the device in her hand. kyouya smiled, then turned back towards the host club members. "Well...It has been a blast and I had fun, but this is where I say goodbye.Hit it Erza!" Kyouya shouted at the said person who in turn pressed the button. 

"W-wait! What d-do you m-mean? You aren't going anywhere, right?!" Tamaki yelled as the fairy tail guild marks glowed on each person. "I am going. Sorry, Tamaki...... I did enjoy my time here as a host of Ouran high school. Thank you... for allowing me to be a part of the club, and your family,"those were the last words of Kyouya Ootori as he disappeared from this world. The club was silent for a while before Haruhi smiled sadly. "We'll see you later...Kyouya-senpai." 

At the Fairy Tail guild hall, members were seated quietly (Oh my gawd! Why is fairy tail so quiet! Is the world going to end?! Quick! Hide!*hides under the bed*), waiting for Team Natsu to come back. Then five figures suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall. They recognised Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy, but questioned who the young tall black-haired teen standing beside them was. Weren't Team Natsu suppose to bring Natsu back? Most thought. "Hello people, it's nice to see you guys after two long years," the man suddenly spoke up. "N-n-n-n-Natsu?!"The entire guild screamed. "The one and only," he smirked, causing the females in the guild to blush. "I-I-I-I don't believe you! Prove it! Prove your Natsu-nii!" Romeo said. Kyouya just sighed, then placed his pen, notebook on the table and removed the purple jacket and placed it on the chair. He slipped off the shirt a little so that only that shoulders were visible. He then turned so that his right shoulder faced the guild, revealing the fairy tail guild mark. "Proof one," Kyouya said. He held out his right hand and lit it on fire,"proof two." Kyouya then took out a scarf with scale-like patterns on it from his pocket. "And proof three. Now, do you believe me?" The guild was left speechless until Gray decided to speak. "So do we still call you 'Kyouya' or 'Natsu'?" Gray asked. 

"Natsu. I am known as 'Kyouya Ootori' in the other world and am known as 'Natsu Dragneel' in this world," Natsu smiled, which once again caused the females to blush again. Levy then decided to blurt something random out while still blushing,"whendidyoubecomesocharming?" This caused Natsu to smirk more,"what can I say, I am a host after all." 

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers! I'm Kitsu and I hope you enjoyed this story. This is the last chapter and I know it isn't a long story but hopefully, you still enjoyed it. Thank you for reading it and Kudos if you liked it. I will talk with you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> KitsuTer Out!
> 
> 2.4.2018


End file.
